


when times come

by Urd_embla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always, Curses, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, dead it'snot the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urd_embla/pseuds/Urd_embla
Summary: In a world where the  Red thread of fate it's not a myth, a series who shows us how soul mates will find them against everything through different timelines.How did I end with you in my arms wishing for a better tomorrow... How life could be that cruel to us, our only sin was fighting for a better and equal future.if something happened to Lena I swear i will have my revenge





	when times come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys so this is My first fanfiction so I appreciate all comments so I can improve also if you like give kudos so enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> English is not my mother language so it could be some grammatical mistakes sorry for that.

Running through the field towards the house, I try to keep my tears from her, I couldn't lose her, it's not fair...

'ka.. kara? -Lena asked with closed eyes and a raspy voice.

shh shhh don't talk, soon my aunt will help... stay with me darling -I tried to assure her while I run to our home, but deep inside me I knew the truth.

 

Screaming my aunt's name while lying Lena on the bed, I search for her but didn't catch any sign only the laborious breathing from Lena.

 

Ka... Kara, it's ok - she said like a whispered taking my hand.

Nothing of this is, we were supposed to be happy, to begin a new era here on earth.... why? -I said while holding her cold hand between my own.

We knew from the beginning that Hera will never allow equality... not here or in heaven... I love you so much Kara, I don't wanna go -she cried squeezing my hand tightly.

I won't let you go, I will fight anyone even my father if necessary... I promise -I reply holding a sob while gathering our foreheads to approach and kiss her tenderly on those red lips of her, reassuring my promise... I join her on the bed and cuddle until the end.

 

Her body starting to getting cold and some trembling begin, I hug her tightly and started singing a lullaby to calm her while we saw the sunset through our window, I couldn't accept this kind of fate, why us? we worked hard to be here... but the gods... why don't leave us alone... not in heaven or in earth we were saved from her... how much resentment she could bear through me... taking away the most precious thing I have.

 

Kara?

Kara... will you be there when I wake up? -She asked with fear in her voice and trembling body

Always, darling.... always until the end of my days, promise me something ok? -I asked her holding my tears, knowing that our time is short, so I try one last card.

Any... anything ka... kara -starting to speak less and less I imagine the worse but I still asked.

Promise me, you will fight until the end, remember the red thread followed it and you will always find me... promise me, Lena. That's the only way to pass this and take this with you always... my mother necklace. repeat with me the spell, looking to the sunset now -A magical necklace from my mother the goddess of hunting, I put it around her neck and insisted with the spell before the sunset its over.

 

 

**_"El_ _mayarah_ _"_ **

 

 

With that the necklace shine with a blue light covering all of our bodies before the end of the golden hour, I knew the magic will keep up save for a little thousand of year, she twisted in my arms, holding as hard as she could saying sleepily...

"De...dead it's not the end... only the beginning I lo.. love you... ka..ra"

 

With a kiss on her temple and a strong hug, I reply holding my tears while she rested stiffly in my arms... without a heartbeat.

 

I love you, Lena, I love you and should tell you that more... I made mistakes but this is not gonna end like this... I will fight for us even if its the last thing I will do in my life.

*****************************

I don't know how much time I was there with her until I heard a voice calling me from outside my home door.

 

Kara, hurry we need to leave... they are coming for us - I recognised the voice from my dear sister Alex

 

GO AWAY, I WON'T LEAVE HER ALONE... -I scream with all my power crying even knowing I don't have ore tears.

 

She enters the room and started packing Lena's things while saying:

We don't have time for this, hurry we need to meet our father, otherwise, it will be too late for her.... believe sister, we still have a card for you and her.

 

I got up of bed and put Lena on it while helping Alex to pack. -This would better not be a lie sister, because I will turn the earth upside down to have her again.

 

Are we ready? prepared her quickly we need to ride to the sacred mountain, I will wait outside with the horses five minutes, kara -she said with a determined look.

 

With the white sheet, I wrapped her body delicately while singing her favorite lullaby, I took her body and ride through the field towards the sacred mountain, thinking about how father will help us, after all, we were his children.

 

 

 

Don't worry dear, soon we will be together, I promise...


End file.
